


Celý ten čas...

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Czech Actor RPF, Partička (Czech Republic TV), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Teasing Igor
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in czech language.<br/>http://majuar.blog.cz/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celý ten čas...

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
> 
> Mírná inspirace situací před hrou Scéna pozpátku v Klatovech, hodil se mi k tomu song All This Time by OneRepublic -> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1C-TrXJFhC4

Už vážně nevěděl, jestli mu má jednu vrazit nebo se smát ještě víc. Igor byl dneska jako utržený z řetězu a vychcaný jak mraky. Oči mu jiskřily, a přestože se chvílemi tvářil zcela nezúčastněně, jeho ať už škodolibý či jen prostě veselý smích se rozléhal místností. Samo o sobě to nebylo důvodem, proč by měl schytat ránu pěstí, jenže Ondrovi se zdálo, že se ho jednoduše rozhodl Igor řádně potrollit.

 

Poprvé Igora sjel přímo na jevišti. Samozřejmě v rámci vtipu, nedokázal si představit, že by na něj řval v opravdovém rozhořčení. Jelikož je čekala poměrně náročná hra, v níž Igor mírně řečeno nevynikal, snažil se zhostit co nejmenší role, což Ondřej nehodlal dopustit. Žádné takové, totálně už zbořil Reklamaci, tak ať si to teď vyžere, pomyslel si a vyloženě Igora natlačil do úplně jiné role.

 

Musel se však smát Igiho reakci, neboť starší muž pokorně sklopil pohled, poslušně přikyvoval hlavu, ale zároveň mu hnědé oči stále plály pobavením a rty se mu stočily v provinilý úsměv. Úplně stejně pak reagoval na to, když jej sjel Michal za první kiks během rty, následně jej okřikl opět Ondra a nestačil se divit, jak strašně moc Igora baví, když je může takhle vytáčet.

 

Málokdy ho vídal tak strašně se sebou spokojeného a obdobně se tvářil i v momentě, kdy se vešli do jejich pokoje. I po představení, vlastně celý večer jej Igor pokoušel, ne že by se choval přímo jako dítě, spíše jako nenechavé štěně, které testuje hranice. Jo, Igor testoval hranice po dvaceti letech přátelství, proč ne.

 

Odhodil tašku na židli a podíval se na svého přítele, jenž stál u postele, kterou si očividně už stačil vybrat, ve tváři tak vysírající úsměv, že měl Ondra chuť udělat cokoliv, jen aby se přestal tlemit tímhle způsobem. Bylo mu úplně jasné, že přemýšlí nad nějakou další hovadinou, kterou by jej naštval. Horší než štěně, ušklíbl se.

 

Ovšem místo toho, aby sám něco vymyslel, uznal za užitečnější vyzkoušet funkčnost televize. Porozhlédl se a zjistil, že ovladač leží na nočním stolku mezi postelemi. Následně udělal dva kroky směrem k němu a využil toho, že se musel prosmýknout kolem jako sloup stojícího Igora, a trochu jej dloubnul loktem do žeber.

 

Co ale nečekal, byla na Igora netypicky rychlá reakce. K nočnímu stolku už nedošel, obraz před očima se na chvíli rozmazal a najednou se octl na posteli v sedo-ležící poloze, půlkou těla na Igorovi. Zmateně zůstal pár vteřin nehnutě, dával si dohromady, že Igora jeho nevinné šťouchnutí vyvedlo z míry natolik, že ztratil rovnováhu a chytil se toho prvního, co měl po ruce. Ale tak nějak to asi nestačilo.

 

Vyhledal Igorův pohled a když viděl, že se na něj zubí, zakroutil hlavou, ale usmál se taky. Bylo to zvláštní. Nepamatoval si, že by v době nedávno minulé byl Igorovi… a vlastně komukoliv tak blízko jako teď, ale nedalo se říct, že by si stěžoval. Znepokojilo jej sice teplo, šířící se jeho nitrem, ale kdyby se chtěl zvednout, musel by nejprve setřást ruku, jež spočívala na jeho rameni.

 

Nevěděl, jak mohli upadnout zrovna takhle, ale jakmile si ten dotek uvědomil… uvědomil si, že jej Igor objímá a Ondra mu z části leží na hrudi… možná by mu to přišlo divné a nevhodné, ale dokud jej jeho přítel držel, nehodlal svou pozici měnit. Kromě hravosti a pobavení spatřil v Igorově tváři i cosi jemného, něžného, co přimělo jeho vlastní srdce k zběsilejšímu tlukotu.

 

Zasaženě, až příliš zasaženě pohled sklopil a jako by instinktivně si položil hlavu na Igorovu hruď, jen aby znejistěl nad tím, že jeho dýchání není zcela klidné, ovlivňovalo jej jakési potlačované chvění. Nestačil se na to ale příliš zaměřit, zavřel oči a ihned jej zaujalo ještě něco jiného. Bušení srdce. Měl ucho přitisknuté přímo v místě, kde se nacházelo Igorovo srdce, jež tlouklo stejně zrychleně jako to Ondrovo.

 

Postupně mu došlo, že i on má své ruce… a kde že se nacházely? Jedna zatínala prsty do Igorových zad, druhá se pomalu sunula přes jeho bříško, jaksi samostatně iniciovala ještě intimnější objetí.

 

To je šílené, pomyslel si, zatímco jím jako blesk projela hysterie. Bojoval s nutkáním uskočit, vymanit se, utéct… Jenže kam by utíkal, když pocit bezpečí a jistoty pro něj odteď představovala právě jen Igorova náruč, jeho dech ve vlasech, ruce obtočené kolem těla…

 

"Promiň, že jsem na tebe dneska tak vyjel…" vypadlo z něj naprosto nečekaně, musel něco říct, musel aspoň něco udělat, jinak by se zbláznil.

 

Igor nejprve neodpověděl, jen muži, který na něm takřka ležel, stisknul rameno.

 

"Asi jsem si to zasloužil," připustil, hlas mručivý, nasvědčoval tomu, že Igor byl s nastalou situací více než spokojen. Ten nikdy dotek nevyžadující, plachý, introvertní člověk… právě jej držel blízko u sebe, funěl mu do vlasů… zdál se být tak uvolněný, navzdory tepu, jenž měl stále zrychlený.

 

Pohnul se. Ondra tušil, že Igor měl opřenou hlavu o stěnu za sebou, nyní ji ale sklonil, důvod Ondřej rovněž dokázal odhadnout. Ale necítil nic jako strach, jen strašnou chuť se na Igora podívat a ten nesmírně opojný pocit souznění ještě umocnit.

 

A tak to udělal. Při pohledu vzhůru narazil na hnědé, v tomto světle možná hnědozelené oči svého přítele, laskavé, leč nejisté, možná v nich viděl i něco, co se mu povedlo spojit s pravým významem až v této chvíli.

 

Napřímil se, dostal se na Igorovu úroveň a všechno to na něj dolehlo s ještě větší razancí. Nacházel se v posteli se svým přítelem, který jej něžně objímal, s láskou se jej dotýkal a čekal jen na to, jak se sám rozhodne. Čekal na něj, chtěl, aby překonal těch pár centimetrů mezi nimi a snad i toužil, aby jej políbil.

 

Ondra měl vždy pro Igora slabost, postavil se za něj, kdykoliv bylo potřeba, a dal by mu téměř cokoliv. A právě teď mu byl ochoten dát i sám sebe…

 

Nemohl, nikdy by nemohl odmítnout ty nádherné oči, oddané jako ty štěněcí. S mírným úsměvem na rtech se přiblížil k tváři staršího muže a jemně jej políbil, načež se rozechvěl, když stisk na rameni zesílil a na zádech se mu nehty nehty do kůže, kam se Igorova druhá ruka dostala neznámo kdy. Slyšel jeho ostrý nádech nosem, vnímal ten třas…

 

"Jak dlouho, Igi, jak dlouho?" zeptal se Ondra, bolelo jej jen to pomyšlení, že se jeho přítel musel trápit, než… doteď.

Věděl, že jeho vlastní hlas zní skoro zoufale, pln emocí, ale nyní na tom nesešlo.

 

"Asi…" začal Igor, pak se ale odmlčel, Ondra jej pohladil po tváři a srdce se mu stáhlo, když Igor zavřel oči… bolestné vzpomínky? "Vždycky. Svým způsobem."

 

Váhavě jej vtáhl do toho nejvřelejšího objetí, jakého byl schopen, dlaň umístil do těch prošedivělých vlasů a prostě jej držel. Nevěděl, jestli tohle je to, co přesně Igor potřebuje, ale on sám mu chtěl dát co nejvíce najevo, že ho to mrzí, že promarnili čas, že sám nic nezkusil dříve… že si dokázal své city vůči němu připustit až dnes.

 

Dnes… Jen pár minut poté, co měl v plánu Igorovi jednu vrazit.

 


End file.
